


【正剧向】花与枪

by 00CaFFEINE



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dover偏仏英, M/M, 中长篇, 冷战偏露米, 半架空, 正剧向, 非国设
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00CaFFEINE/pseuds/00CaFFEINE
Summary: 半架空正剧向的世界背景
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

初晨时分的阳光残留了黎明特有的冷意，染着些许恒温的色彩，恣意地铺开在北半球的土地上。  
红白相间的星条旗在季风中猎猎作响，光影浮动间沉淀着百年来的荣耀。玫瑰的鲜红深暗而滚烫，泼在了这片美洲大陆的各个角落。  
中世纪时期的天主教堂里有钟声回荡，剔透光幕从彩色玻璃间漏下，在玫瑰纹的白色大理石地面上影影绰绰。绘有圣经故事的花窗前，耶稣受难像头颅低垂，薄薄的皮肉贴在嶙峋瘦骨上，略微畸形的四肢被钉在十字架上，但圣子的眉目间却舒展开一片悲悯的温柔。  
“耶和华，我爱您，我赞美您。”  
“愿我得以仰望您天上之国。”  
高挑的金发男人凝视圣像良久，才慢悠悠地从嘴里挤出两句干瘪瘪的赞词。  
Alfred·F·Jones，美利坚合众国空军上将。  
“哟，好久不见啊戴维。”  
“您倒还是和往常一样呢，琼斯上将。”坐在桌后的修道士面带微笑地回答，他温和地注视着上将，没有什么谄媚，也没有过多的清高，仅仅如同普通朋友间的对话。  
在天上的父的怀抱里，人人平等。  
戴维看着阿尔弗雷德有些不自然地打理胸前的黑色领带，眉眼间隐约流露出几分尴尬，他不由地打趣道：“很少见上将穿正装呢，难道是约了女朋友？”  
“Hero可不想与爱情扯上关系，”阿尔弗雷德当即摆手表示否定，“那简直是人生坟墓啊。”  
在见惯了战争的场景后，他对那种甜腻腻的浮泛着粉色气息的情感只能报一份敬而远之的态度了。  
阿尔弗雷德踩过无数被战士的鲜血侵染的土地，折断的枪支碎片和被玷污的破损旗帜。尽管离开了战场，他也依旧能闻到冰冷了的硝烟味，敌人冒着热气的血液泼在他身上，恶心的铁锈味透过皮层渗入肌肉，即使用水洗过数次腥味也挥之不去。  
“难闻得想吐。”  
“诶上将您说什么？”  
“不，什么都没有。”  
阿尔弗雷德笑容爽朗，他看上去很年轻，就像个初入社会的大男孩。  
“Hero只是来见朋友的。”  
“是这样啊。”戴维手指抚平早报的褶皱，叹息道，“最近各个国家间战事又开始紧张起来了，大规模的军事行动已经无可避免了吧。”  
“嘿，我的老朋友，别想那么多。国家之间的关系总是这样的，要么维持在微妙的平衡点上，要么就迫不及待地开始侵略，和平总是短暂的。”阿尔弗雷德眯了眯眼，“现在嘛，又开始暗流涌动了而已。”  
戴维不置可否地点了点头，他向西方的天空眺望，那里漂浮着瑰丽的云霞，金橙与淡青模糊成一片，褪去后会是湿润的湖泊般的蓝。  
新的时间吸食着旧的辉煌，截然不同的脉搏正有力地鼓动着，变革的狂潮已经迫不及待地掀起了浪头。  
“战火即将蔓延，灾厄会接踵而来，恐惧将团居在每一寸表土上。”戴维唏嘘不已，“愿主赐福，护佑我们度过这场战争。”  
全知全能的主已经卷铺盖走人了，他的白裙可舍不得沾血。  
阿尔弗雷德内心冷嘲，湛蓝虹膜中浮泛起细碎的凉薄。他沉默地注视着戴维祷告的动作，视线在白色修道袍的一角涣散开来，偶尔心不在焉地敷衍两句。初晨的阳光隔着云影铺陈，慵懒地切割着教堂的棱面。隐约有冗长低沉的吟诵声重叠在一起，从教堂里传出。  
“时间不早了，Hero就先去见老朋友了，回见！”  
“期待与您的下次见面，祝您有个美好的一天，琼斯上将。”  
戴维的手掌从额头向下到胸口画了个十字，他微笑着，眉眼间的忧虑被虔诚和信仰覆盖。于是阿尔弗雷德回了个毫无阴霾的完美笑容，再次整了整浆过的西装立领，大踏步地向戴维身后的教堂走去。  
在并不敞亮的光线里，他看到有暖色的光从门缝中倾泻，堂内烛火流曳。在他的身后，年轻的修道士掸掉衣袍上并不存在的灰尘，重又翻阅起晨报，纸页细微的摩擦声给人一种时光静好的错觉。那方不大的木桌上摆着透明的方形玻璃杯，几束淡蓝色的野花在白色光幕中模糊了轮廓。


	2. Chapter 2

艺术赋予生命以永恒。  
阿尔弗雷德看着教堂内壁上极尽复杂的马赛克镶嵌图案，不由得想起了某个吊儿郎当的男人说过的话。他还记得男人当时拨弄香根鸢尾的动作，那双罕见的紫罗兰色眼瞳倒映着花瓣柔弱的曲线和酒吧的银色合金吧台，高顶灯光洒进男人的眼里，晕开一片酽酽深蓝，染着地中海区域特有的浪漫质感。  
带东方口音的英语打断了他的回忆。  
“没想到刚从中国过来就能见到你发呆的样子，真是罕见啊，阿尔弗雷德。”  
阿尔弗雷德的手已经握住了西服下的枪托，远超常人的反射神经命令他的手指扣住了扳机。  
“嘿冷静点，阿尔。”  
美国人眼中的凉意在对上墨色的眼瞳后逐渐消散，但握枪的虎口没有丝毫放松，清冽的声线里带了点调侃的笑意，微敛的蓝眸中藏着锐利的审视。  
“七月三十一日上午十时。”  
“灰眼狞猫溺死在英格兰海峡。”  
东方男人对答如流，阿尔弗雷德放下了戒备，笑着给对方一个大大的拥抱，再次开口时语气轻松。  
“抱歉啦，耀，这两天各种会议超多的，我还真有点困。你看Hero这黑眼圈都这么明显了——像不像你家那边的那个什么，是叫食铁兽来着？名字和本Hero一样超级帅气的生物。”  
“这么一看是挺像的，”王耀像是想起了什么，抬袖掩饰逐渐上扬的笑容，“体重方面也挺像的噗…”  
“嗯？”  
“没什么，只是阿尔你最近是不是汉堡又吃多了？”  
“才没有！”阿尔弗雷德被哽住，然后有些气鼓鼓地反驳道：“和Hero的运动量比起来那些算不了什么！”  
“嗯嗯行你说的对，很有道理，莫问题的。”  
王耀非常敷衍地回答，摩挲着手腕话锋一转：“话说回来，能让你规规矩矩参加的会议应该很重要吧，发生了什么？”  
“啊，那个么…”阿尔弗雷德偏了偏头，“有情报说是德国那边发生了暴动，原本被拆毁的柏林墙又给人砌起来了——虽然只是其中一小截，但是据说用来砌墙的材料，那性质相当恶劣。然后就是一些火拼事件，似乎有人打算搞德国版暴力光荣独立，试图封锁国境线拒绝对外情报流通。”  
他从口袋里掏出几张照片，那上面是一些姑且清晰的柏林墙影像。模糊到自带马赛克的图像里依旧能够看出破碎的躯体，人的四肢像破布娃娃一样散落，鲜红的油漆在墙面上刷上了人种歧视的侮辱言词。王耀看着照片地上的六芒星破布微微皱眉，以及尽管模糊他也能分辨出铁丝网上挂的东西。  
“独立极左民粹吗...这种行为简直胡闹，他们是打算再次掀起战争吗？这是对这个余火未熄的世界的挑衅。”  
“很不可理喻对吧，明明已经两次战败了。”阿尔弗雷德嗤笑一声，“原本这些破事也不至于闹到境外，可惜偏偏要选在这种时间点——整个世界的神经可都还绷着呢。”  
“嘛对于我来说也算得上绝佳的时代了。”  
王耀笑得狡黠，那笑容让阿尔弗雷德想起了眯眼的狐狸。  
“这是属于商人的时代。”  
阿尔弗雷德不置可否地挑了挑眉，将相片放回口袋，两人的脚步声在走廊里格外明显。  
“说起来Hero几天后就要去德国探查了，为什么你会卡在这个时间点找我？”  
“阿尔你可能还没拿到消息，东欧上层——就是俄罗斯那边——他们现在的执政党希望与你们国家合作，分散压力以便稳住国内情势。”  
“这和Hero有什么直接关系吗？”  
“所以啊，”王耀意味深长地瞥了眼大男孩模样的军人，“他们派了位陆军上将过来——和你同级的，而他的直接合作伙伴，或者说搭档，是你，阿尔弗雷德。”  
“…哈？”  
阿尔弗雷德难得愣住。  
“等等我可没有接到计划更改的消息，况且我也不需要什么搭档。”  
鹰隼般的眼瞳里倒映着教堂内奢华的雕刻，点点烛光流淌在眼底，却盖不住骤然变冷的海蓝色。他的嘴唇抿成一线，仅仅是站在那里便给人冷漠的压迫感。  
王耀将垂落的一缕黑发拢到耳后，不紧不慢地说：“你太傲慢了，阿尔。”  
阿尔弗雷德再次怔愣，然后听到对方补充的下半句话。  
“这是亚瑟让我转告的。”  
王耀眼角微挑似笑非笑，温文尔雅的气质中平添了钢铁般的凛冽气息。  
“至于我呢，从前辈的角度出发给你个建议吧。别太自大了，阿尔弗雷德。”  
王耀是商人没错，但不是每个商人都能走过战火与阴谋，在刀枪剑雨中谈笑风生的。  
阿尔弗雷德攥紧了拳头，镜片后的眼里闪动着晦暗不明的色彩。他对自己的傲慢心知肚明，但那又如何呢？他是单兵作战的传说，他毋庸置疑拥有傲慢的资格。  
阿尔弗雷德是优异的领导者，但搭档？得了吧。  
“Well，我...噢好吧，那么请问我亲爱的合作对象在哪儿呢？”  
最好是已经飞机失事坠海身亡了，省得我多事。  
阿尔弗雷德看似挫败地歪了歪脑袋，他松开了拳头，然后在背后比了个中指。  
“你往前直走，倒数第二个拐角左转，他在那里等着呢。”  
王耀指向走廊尽头的方向，他看着阿尔弗雷德微微颔首，步履笔直地向那边走去，连再见也忘了说。他双手抱臂靠在冰凉的墙壁上，无奈地叹了口气，声音却是玩味的。  
“哎呀呀，不听老人言，吃亏在眼前啊。”


	3. Chapter 3

两年前，伦敦。  
暮色霭霭，伦敦塔在雨幕中朦胧了轮廓，整个视野的色调都暧昧成了湿漉漉的深灰色。  
亚瑟站在落地玻璃窗前，屋内的暖气开得很足，玻璃面上氤氲着大面积的水雾，他便有一搭没一搭地在玻璃上涂写着什么，祖母绿的眼瞳像是冻水初解的英格兰湖泊，深邃而慵懒。  
“真的没问题吗，亚瑟？”王耀双手捧着杯红茶懒洋洋地靠着沙发，“近期还是离开欧洲比较合适吧，你也是个聪明人，应该请个年假之类的，反正海军的运转缺个中尉也不会瘫痪。”  
“我心里有数。”  
亚瑟的声音冷而轻，他扭了扭颈骨，走到茶几边拿起乳白的骨瓷茶杯，在红茶里加了肉桂和牛奶后不紧不慢地搅拌着。他弯腰嗅到王耀手中纯茶的清苦香气后忍不住皱了下眉，就着王耀的手抿了一口完全不加料的红茶。  
“真苦…”  
“是你们喝得太甜了。”  
王耀笑了笑，看着金发的英国绅士露出了小孩子一样的不满神色，但却又无从反驳的模样。亚瑟吐了吐舌尖，苦涩的味道残留在味蕾上的感觉他可不喜欢，吃了一小块马卡龙才压掉了苦味。  
“现在的不列颠陷入了一团烂泥，满身是腥。”亚瑟清了清喉咙才不留情面地说道，“这里已经腐烂了。”  
“嗯。”  
王耀晃动着茶杯，澄澈的红褐色液体映出他微笑的面孔，又因为他的动作而破碎成圈圈水纹。他放下了瓷杯，双手交叠搭在膝盖上，话题一转：“你记得我们第一次见面的时候吗？”  
“第一次见面？好像是在港口吧？不，也有可能是仓库？”  
“‘初次见面，小柯克兰先生。’”  
“呃…”亚瑟的笑容蓦地有些僵硬，这下他想起来了，和王耀尴尬而狼狈的初见面。  
王耀笑而不语，但亚瑟怎么看都觉得对方像是老奸巨猾的狐狸。  
“咳咳请忘掉那个不体面的印象吧。对了——阿尔那个臭小子最近怎样？”  
“他啊，不愧是你的弟弟，搞事能力都是一级的。”王耀揉了揉太阳穴，“你是怎么教育他的？打趴教官就算了，怎么还闹独立闹得偷渡到美洲那边去了。嘉龙一直和我抱怨要给那孩子擦屁股要什么时候，说每周都要解决掉一大批身上刺青浑身大麻味的壮汉，快要烦死了之类的。”  
“只能说基因这东西某些时候还是很靠谱的——虽然我和他完全不一样。”亚瑟耸了耸肩，“抱歉了，王，我会支付双倍价格的。”  
“这句中肯。”  
王耀将温凉的红茶一口饮尽，微苦的馥郁香气在唇齿间流动，他惬意地眯起了眼——在亚瑟眼里更像狐狸了。  
亚瑟叹了口气，祖母绿的虹膜被灯光染上幽暗的磷火色泽。尽管身为军人，他的皮肤却比常人更显苍白，一举一动都带着中世纪贵族所独有的优雅和高傲，也因此，他手腕上的那截刀疤显得格外突出。那条衬衣覆盖下的疤痕极长，从腕骨斜拉到手肘，几乎贯穿了整个小臂。亚瑟放下瓷杯正了下袖扣的卡口，被水雾沾湿的头发让他看起来颓废而潇洒。  
“你也清楚，那臭小子太推崇自由和权利了，在他的大脑里利益高于一切，自由是他的女神。他适合美洲，也天生就该属于那里。”  
王耀有些惊讶于亚瑟此时的实肯，他注视着对方微垂的平静神色，选择了做个安静的听众。  
“阿尔他就是一只白头海雕啊，他追求勇气、力量、自由和不朽，又兼具了人的劣根性。他性格里有很多互相冲突的地方，有时候恐怕他也搞不清自己究竟真正想要的是什么。”  
“所以，”亚瑟抬起了头，“有一件事希望能拜托你，王。”  
“阿尔那小子太傲慢了。”  
“就这样，原话转告他吧。”  
*****  
*****  
王耀绕着落到颈间的碎发，温和的笑容里颇有些作壁上观的意味。  
“虽然没想到过了这么久才有机会当面转告，不过反正答应小柯克兰先生的事我已经完成了，接下来会变成什么样子就不关我事了。”  
墨黑的眼仁一片清明，边缘浮泛着一圈深湛的夜蓝。  
潜龙在渊，乱世入阵。  
东国人的笑容在望向走廊尽头时多了抹玩味，在点燃了三根香烛后便跟了上去。  
“这次阿尔弗雷德会踢到铁板吧。”  
“毕竟那位布拉金斯基上将也不是什么良善的主。”  
*****  
*****  
阿尔弗雷德后背抵住大理石柱，肩胛处的肌肉轻微收缩，久经战场养成的神经发射让他惯于随时应对袭击者。  
殷红的云霞将光辉洒落教堂圣像，流动的光感与天边的淡青色相映，营造出一种浓郁的圣洁氛围。  
阿尔弗雷德状似散漫地将手揣在裤兜里，指关节早已夹住了银亮的军用刀片。  
他听见烛焰舔舐空气的呲啦声，神父念诵拉丁文的陈腐祷词，花窗外的白鸽扑棱翅膀划过教堂的尖顶，干燥的空气里充斥着香烛燃烧后仿佛凝固的膏脂气味，还有些微自己身上的烟草味，以及若有若无的烈酒香。  
他手肘猛地擦着石柱侧面向后撞去，毫不停顿地用刀锋割了过去，湛蓝的眼在杀意中沉淀成近似深海的幽蓝。  
意料之中且令人不快的，阿尔弗雷德的力量堪堪被挡在对方的咽喉前，刀口抵在表皮上，却已是寸步难行。他的手腕被硬生生地卡住，简洁粗暴的应对方式点燃了阿尔弗雷德的嗜战因子，镜片后的眼睛带上残忍的笑意。  
他刚准备拿腕骨脱臼的代价来掏枪崩掉对方的脑袋，一道有些软糯却冰冷的俄式英语拉回了他的理智。  
“这就是你们美国人对待盟友的方式么，琼斯先生。”


	4. Chapter 4

“抱歉，手滑了。”  
阿尔弗雷德微笑着从牙缝里挤出几个单词，挣开对方的手收起刀片。  
啧，*美利坚粗口*，所以说斯拉夫人就很烦，乖乖挨一刀躺几个月不好吗。  
被暗地咒骂的斯拉夫人行了个漂亮的军礼，刻板而冷漠地问好：“你好，琼斯上将。我是伊万·布拉金斯基，军阶俄罗斯陆军上将，是你接下来的任务搭档。”  
阿尔弗雷德随口应付着，同时打量着他所谓的搭档，心想这人的皮肤居然比亚蒂还白，惨白惨白得看上去就很不爽，比阿拉斯加的冰雪还冷，不过脸长得倒还行，头发似乎很软的样子。  
“以美利坚合众国的名义为我刚才的鲁莽行为，向你和你的国家致以歉意，布拉金斯基阁下。”  
西伯利亚的灰熊，皮糙肉厚，不容易干掉...有点意思。  
阿尔弗雷德迅速定下了对伊万的印象。  
“呵呵，美利坚现任唯一的五星上将居然轻率地向盟友发起攻击，我不得不为总统先生的用人眼光感到担忧。”  
伊万声音轻柔，说出的话却是呛人的辛辣尖刻。阿尔弗雷德笑得愈发灿烂，在感到冒犯的同时又忍不住地有些兴奋。  
“Hero也没想到堂堂东欧大国的上将会悄无声息地站在身后，我还以为是什么不入流的刺杀者。”  
“能被不入流的刺杀者擒住手腕，琼斯上将的实力我认为有待考究啊。”  
伊万的笑容浅淡温和，他刻意咬重了“不入流”的发音，原封不动地把挑衅抛了回去。  
“Hero要是认真的话，你的脑袋和脖子已经分家了。”阿尔弗雷德抬了抬下巴，“身上的酒臭可是老明显了啊，布拉金斯基阁下。”  
“只是你不懂得欣赏伏特加的美好而已，琼斯上将还是太年轻了。”  
伊万对于阿尔弗雷德的话倒也不恼，他不讨厌年轻人的张扬，何况对方也有那个实力。先前的交手对两人而言和挠痒痒没什么两样，现在的对话说到底也只是两相看不顺眼的无聊嘴炮而已。  
伊万习惯性地微微眯起眼睛思考着任务流程，以及因为“意外事故”导致搭档受到工伤必须卧床养伤的后果，但考虑到随之而来的大量后续问题而遗憾地缓置了这个想法。  
被雪原生养的斯拉夫人有着深邃而隐含锋芒的面相，蓬松的白发就像是早晨的新雪一样，冷调的紫色虹膜罕见而优雅，似乎还残留着沙皇时期残暴的旧式浪漫。逐渐升起的太阳为他镀上了微红的霞光，揉掉些许冰雪的寒意，包装成温顺宁静的模样。  
…狗屁的温顺。  
阿尔弗雷德揣在裤兜里的手忍不住摩挲着刀片，他的脑子里已经模拟了数十种切开对方颈动脉的画面，他甚至能想象出血液喷涌而出飞溅在自己皮肤上粘稠的温热感。  
噢，那感觉一定美妙极了，比那什么工业酒精兑出来的玩意儿好上百倍千倍。  
阿尔弗雷德遗憾地移开了黏连在对方脖子上的视线。想归想，真要做的话，起码在两个国家还处于结盟的时候也不能下手。  
*****  
*****  
王耀转过拐角看到的就是两人对峙的场面。  
他打赌这俩不省心的家伙都非常遗憾不能把对方宰掉，这俩搭档能把笑容笑出惊悚氛围也是另一种意义上的人才了。  
“伊万，谢谢你没有上战场前和搭档互相殴打到二级残废。”王耀语带笑意，轻松地切入了两人糟糕的氛围。  
伊万眨了眨眼状似无辜地举起手，面上的笑意真实了许多。  
“冤枉啊小耀，我还是知道分寸的，顶多三级残废就会停手的。”  
“耀你想多了，怎么也只有Hero送他见上帝的份。”  
阿尔弗雷德咧嘴露出白亮的牙齿，看得伊万想把那口牙一个一个拔了送给牙齿仙女。  
“阿尔，你这么快就忘了亚瑟说的话吗？”王耀没好气地翻了个白眼，“我是经商的，不是来收尸的。”  
他看了看时间，左腕上液晶屏幕的机械光在这所古老的教堂里格格不入。  
“总之你俩没打起来就好，我还得去赶下一班飞机，有个交易还等着我。对了，就此别过之前我想了解下你们两位对对方的感觉如何——虽然我已经看出来了，不过准确点的情报依旧可以在波诺弗瓦先生那里买个不错的价格。”  
“琼斯上将还很年轻，有点碍事呢。”  
“Hero觉得你挺碍眼的，这么大个身体当心被射成马蜂窝。”  
“呵呵，不劳喝可乐的小朋友为我挂心。”  
“下次Hero给你拿点头孢当下酒菜吧，保你爽上天。”  
王耀无言微笑，摆手，走人。  
嗯，年轻人活力不错，继续保持。  
*****  
*****  
墨尔本，机场。  
天色已经暗了下来，机场里的冷气开的很足，让刚下飞机的王耀不禁拢了拢衣服。  
拼接式钢化玻璃外狭长的街道上有点点灯火闪烁，远处穿梭的汽车形成细长的光河，在暮色中像是流动的珍珠项链。  
王耀想起祖国城市灯火通明的热闹夜晚，数日来被机餐搪塞的胃不禁想念起了美味小笼包和香辣火锅。他压了压舌头，把编辑好的几条情报发送给法国的情报贩子，然后拨通了亚瑟的电话，在数十秒的电子盲音后他再次听到了熟悉的，带有浓重英伦腔的英语。  
“…喂？”连日熬夜的亚瑟有些头痛，“王耀你知道英国这边是有时差的吧。”  
“那还真是对不住了，不过我这儿有个消息，相信你会感兴趣。”王耀笑着将额头抵在玻璃面上，“关于阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。”  
“那混小子又怎么了？”亚瑟觉得自己的太阳穴开始抽痛起来。  
“白天的时候，他和他的俄罗斯搭档见面了。”  
“然后呢？他是不是把人家送医院了？”  
“那倒不至于，只是差点打起来。”  
“那不是很正常吗，我继续睡了…”  
“结果是势均力敌。”  
透过听筒王耀隐约能听到对方被水呛到的咳嗽声，他用一种无所谓的语气评价道：“单论格斗技巧的话，我认为阿尔弗雷德略逊一筹，他的怪力在那个人面前也占不了多大优势，不过他俩的战斗意识都强得像野兽——飞禽搭走兽，齐了，刚刚好。”  
“那位俄罗斯上将是谁？”亚瑟按了按眉心。  
“伊万·布拉金斯基。”  
“Braginski？”亚瑟的语气有些微妙，“啊如果是他的话，阿尔这次是撞在铁板上了吧。”  
“你认识他吗，亚瑟？”  
“算是吧。我和他没什么过结，只是在海域攻防战时认识过，当时同去的一位少校对他推崇备至，在之后的攻防战里布拉金斯基的表现也是无话可说的完美，粗暴但有效。”  
“能被小柯克兰先生评价完美的人可不多。”王耀唇角上扬，“所以你也猜得到的，阿尔弗雷德对他很感兴趣，这俩做搭档和把镁丢进硫酸差不多。”  
“没事，让阿尔偶尔尝下被铁板撞得生疼的滋味也不错，上面的命令放在那儿，他也不会傻到去明目张胆地违反。”亚瑟语气愉悦，透着明显的幸灾乐祸。  
王耀对接机的人比了个缄声的手势，将手中的铝合金手提箱交给对方，然后以同样幸灾乐祸的声音说：“希望下次见到他们的时候，头上不会顶着几个枪洞，不过我想程度轻一些的伤大概是难免了。”  
“早该让他受受挫了，尝尝气急跳脚和无可奈何的滋味，那小子才会长大。”  
亚瑟把玩着瓷杯杯柄，他拂过小臂的伤疤，幽深的虹膜像质地上好的翡翠石，完全清醒了的眼里映着的是常年阴雨的伦敦。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *含中欧夫妇元素，涉及Dover过去

“Bullshit！那个斯拉夫人到底是怎么回事！”  
阿尔弗雷德一屁股坐在沙发上，扯下领带扔到一边，他发誓这辈子都不会再穿这套西装了。  
马修停下手里敲击键盘的动作，把电脑提示音降到最低档。他看着自家胞弟难得烦躁的样子，出门前还整齐服帖的金发此时乱得跟鸡窝一样。  
马修·威廉姆斯是个透明作家，当然，这并不是默默无闻的意思，正相反，Williams的每一本书在国际上都是富有权威性的作品。只是作者本人却极为低调，除了一枚简笔画的枫叶象征，狗仔挖出来的居然只有“作家Williams疑似与自家爱犬恋爱！”这种画风清奇的烂消息，那狗甚至只是马修某段时间帮忙照顾的退役老军犬而已，两个月后便物归原主了。  
马修给阿尔弗雷德泡了杯冰美式，给自己泡了杯榛果拿铁。  
“嘿，阿尔，my bro，你知道发生了什么我是不会过问的。”他将红枫图案的马克杯捧在手心，坐回电脑桌前，“但这么心浮气躁可不是你的风格。”  
“啊啊我知道，但就是很不爽，非常的，极其的，让人不爽。”阿尔弗雷德用喝可乐的气势两三口喝完了黑咖，额角一缕乱发很有活力地晃动着。  
马修耸了耸肩：“年轻气盛，阿尔你还是个小孩子呢。”  
“这话说的好像马修你已经是个糟老头子了一样。”  
“心平气和可是养生之道，王先生不总挂在嘴边吗。”  
马修抿着拿铁，绵密的奶泡和热咖啡抚慰了他被赶稿折磨的胃袋。  
马修和阿尔弗雷德自幼分离，再相见时阿尔弗雷德已是参了军上过战场的成年人了，彼时马修正艰难地摸索着写作之道，两兄弟花光存蓄在加州买了套房子，过着尚且平静的生活，对彼此的工作心照不宣地选择了沉默和支持。  
马修擦了擦被热气蒙上白雾的眼镜片，珀金的发丝软软地贴在耳后，他好整以暇地观察着阿尔弗雷德的表情，会这样暴露私人情绪的胞弟可真是太少见了，他不由得对阿尔弗雷德这次的合作伙伴感到好奇。  
“对了，”马修从书立间的资料里翻出一个白色信封，“这个给你。”  
纯白的细瓦楞纸面干干净净，红色的火漆印泥已经被马修割开过一次，阿尔弗雷德便直接抽出了信纸。  
“婚礼请柬？”  
他的视线下移到末尾，老友熟悉的姓名映入眼帘。  
Roderich·Edelstein   
“是的，埃德尔斯坦先生和海德薇莉小姐的婚礼，时间是半个月后。很遗憾的是，我那几天必须和编辑商量再版的事和新书稿，只能你一个人前去了，做完调查你可以在德国直接转机到奥地利。”  
“哇哦，结果罗德里赫还是选择了伊丽莎白？明明有一个师的女人爱慕他，却偏偏爱上了最暴力的那位啊。”阿尔弗雷德打趣道。他并不意外，反正伊丽莎白的暴力从不指向罗德里赫，遭殃的永远是某位“少白头”大爷。  
“青梅竹马终成眷属，不是很好吗。”马修舔掉嘴角的奶沫，话题一转，“不过阿尔，我还是很好奇为什么你会那么生气，这很难得，居然有人在初次见面会让你变成这样。”  
“三观相冲，话不投机，烦死个人。”  
阿尔弗雷德意简言赅，他又想起了两人临走前的一段争论，平光镜片后的眼里怒火闪烁。  
*****  
*****  
“军人首先该是个英雄，其次是指挥官的刀，最后是政治家手中的棋子。”阿尔弗雷德一拳轰向露西亚的面门。  
“哼，典型的美国佬思维。”露西亚挡住阿尔弗雷德的拳头，手腕一退一拧卸掉了拳风。“军人首先该是国家的枪，其次是人民的护障，最后是家人的面包刀。”  
“伪善又软弱的陈腐言论。”阿尔弗雷德吐舌做干呕状。  
“自我又傲慢的幼稚宣扬。”露西亚甩了甩手腕。  
“Fuck you/Да пошел ты.”两人异口同声。  
*****  
*****  
原本意在磨合的谈话不知何时拐了个一百八十度的弯，火药味那是十足的冲鼻。  
不过从坏的角度来看倒也拉近了距离，毕竟一招一拳能都往人脸上招呼的也算是熟人了。  
马修悄悄拿走了阿尔弗雷德手边的杯子，对于马克杯在胞弟怪力下的存活几率他向来不抱希望。阿尔弗雷德有一下没一下地捶着沙发上的抱枕，拳头落在柔软的填充物上发出闷闷的响声。  
他发自内心地厌恶那个东欧男人，除了长得还能看以外没有丝毫可取之处，但阿尔弗雷德又不得不承认，他在对方身上嗅到了与自己相似的气息。  
相似，要么是挚友，要么是死敌。  
既是死敌又是搭档，还偏偏弄不死，阿尔弗雷德只觉得憋屈极了，但考虑到对方的心情和自己所差无几，他又感到诡异的高兴。  
“阿尔，手机。”马修的一句话打断了阿尔弗雷德的思绪，他顺着马修指的方向看去，三角钢琴上的一部翻盖手机不停地振动着，来电显示为“骚包裸奔男”。  
“喂，”阿尔弗雷德在接通电话的一瞬间调整好了语气，“找Hero有事吗，弗朗西斯？”  
“啊啦怎么了？听起来你像是刚遭遇了冰雹一样——下次想要掩饰什么的话得注意下声音的停顿哦，小阿尔。”  
电话对面的男声语气暧昧，尾音勾着懒散的腔调，说话间夹杂着酒吧里特有的喧闹和探戈有力的音乐节奏。  
阿尔弗雷德面无表情地向后一靠，长腿交叠，湛蓝的眼仁里是鲜有的漠然。  
“如果你只是为了说无关紧要的废话，我就不奉陪了。”  
“诶小阿尔你等等啊，哥哥我这里可是有两张特等席的座位券！”  
“想看歌剧的话你还是一个人去吧。”  
“——恐怖袭击的特等席。”  
弗朗西斯的话成功阻止了阿尔弗雷德挂断电话的举动。  
“什么意思？”  
“字面意思啊。”  
弗朗西斯轻磕着高脚杯的玻璃底座，剔透的葡萄酒液在鸢紫色虹膜上析出稀薄的猩红。  
“根据哥哥我的情报网来看，柏林墙再起这个事件可是趟挺深的浑水，主谋之一似乎是西柏林的一名男性。”  
“So what？”阿尔弗雷德走到阳台上关上拉门，隔绝了聊天的声音，“Hero可没兴趣陪你玩猜谜。”  
“Oui.那哥哥就一次性给你抖干净吧。”  
谈话向来拐弯抹角的情报商这次回答却是意料之外的爽快，阿尔弗雷德捏着手机的手微微收紧，蓝眸中闪过一丝阴暗，他想起了些让人不悦的记忆，但并没有打断对方说下去。  
“男人的名字是伯特·勒布朗，典型的日耳曼人，行事作风严谨到一丝不苟，有不错的政治才华和个人魅力。和奥地利的贵族小少爷不同，勒布朗出身贫民窟，凭着一股子不甘心和狠劲儿，后天得到贵族赏识和优良的教育。”  
“至于他为什么会重砌柏林墙嘛，目前还不太清楚，据说是和他周围的什么人有关，感觉像是被当枪使了吧但又不太对，可以肯定的是战后的一堆极左民粹又开始闹腾了。”弗朗西斯摇晃着酒杯，笑得讽刺，在看向手腕上缠绕的银十字后又逐渐变得真挚而温柔，竟有些悲伤和缥缈。  
“真是滑稽。这个世界不需要萨拉热窝的重演，更不需要第二个希特勒。”  
“多愁善感。”阿尔弗雷德哼笑一声，却没作嘲讽。  
“或许吧。”弗朗西斯脖颈后仰将红酒一饮而尽，语气重又变得轻佻：“听说这次你被分配了一个棘手的搭档，哥哥这儿的两张座位券就送你了，勒布朗也会去听歌剧，还有不少激进分子会混进会场，在场的尽是些名流，要搞恐怖袭击和震慑真是再合适不过了。”  
阿尔弗雷德手里挑着把军刀，亮白的刀刃在他手指间转得飞快，看上去很是危险。  
“弗朗西斯，你又在打什么算盘？不要给我说是什么见鬼的正义感或同情心，如果没有共同利益，我们谁都不可能挪一下屁股。”  
电话对面一时间陷入了沉默，电磁声间只听得见饶舌的法语交谈声，以及酒杯相撞的脆响。探戈的节奏划过高潮，音阶急促地碰撞在一起，混杂着女歌手声嘶力竭的高音和男人们的口哨声。  
“很衬你的言论，利益至上之类的。”弗朗西斯扯下领结，为金发女郎献上一枝玫瑰，“不过今天给你的情报只是想让你欠个人情而已，省了你之后不少调查工序吧，小阿尔。”  
阿尔弗雷德眼里的温度几乎降到冰点，那抹湛蓝像是结了一层霜冻。  
“无法拒绝的人情？我不认为那条情报值这么多。”  
“柏林墙再起一事的水很深，哥哥之前也说过，巨额的风险总是伴随着巨额的利益，况且这很有可能会把下一场世界大战扼杀在摇篮里。”弗朗西斯弯腰在女郎的手背上隔着指节落下一吻，“既帮你稳定了上将的位子，也能在那群老政客那赢得一席政治立场，指不定哪天阿尔弗雷德就成为了下一个艾森豪威尔呢？”  
“Hero对总统那个麻烦的职务不感兴趣，不过我确实需要政治发语权。”阿尔弗雷德走回室内，军刀拉出银白的弧线狠狠钉进墙上的飞镖盘，末端轻颤。他舔了舔嘴角，带着狩猎即将开始的兴奋：“这个人情就便宜你了，弗朗西斯。”  
“不过，”他伸出食指和中指，朝着标靶比出手枪的形状，“如果情报有误，我爬也会爬出地狱，然后把你拖下去。”  
“啪”的一声将手机扔回琴盖上，阿尔弗雷德狭长的眼里像是寄居了一只择人而噬的饿兽，淡色薄唇无声开合。  
BANG.  
“我当然感谢你这个情报商的第一手资料，也很感谢你对我独立时的全力支持。”  
“前提是，你的帮助不是把亚蒂捅个半死，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦。”  
绿色的通讯屏幕刹那间被深红吞没，很快地暗了下去。  
*****  
*****  
弗朗西斯挂断了电话，删除了通话记录。  
酒吧里潇洒的探戈切换成了爵士乐，威士忌的麦芽醇香在空气中漾开，杯中冰块叮当作响。  
他脱下纯黑的西服外套搭在椅背上，淡金色的中长发用酒红色的绸带束起，微卷的发梢落在颈间，半敛的眼里溢满属于法兰西的鸢花迷情，优雅的巴黎血统让浪漫的情话脱口而出。  
美丽的女郎将玫瑰别在鬓发间，弗朗西斯温柔地牵起女郎伸出的手，在萨克斯的前奏中走向舞池。  
小阿尔，哥哥只后悔没把柯克兰那家伙彻底捅死。  
弗朗西斯轻吻女郎的发顶，扬起手臂带着对方旋转起舞。  
他的视线错开了眼前妩媚的脸庞，自始至终都只是注视着腕间的银十字，那目光里既是对爱人的恋慕，又是对挚友的珍重。  
Tu me manques.  
Jeanne.


End file.
